1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for scanning an original without scanning the original twice to get an image, and more particularly to a scanning method for providing users with a what you see is what you get (WYSWYG) feature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The scanning procedure proposed in the prior art comprises basic steps described as steps 11, 12, 13, 14, and 15 shown in FIG. 1. An original is first scanned with a lower resolution to get a first image (step 11). Then, the first image is displayed on a preview window (step 12). A portion of the first image is selected from the preview window (step 13) and a portion of the original corresponding to the selected first image is scanned with a higher resolution to get a second image (step 14). Then, the second image is output (step 15).
Due to the first scan with a resolution lower than that in the second scan, the first image displayed on the preview screen is usually different from the second image. Though an image is not obviously distorted by variations in resolution; the nature of an image, such as color, brightness, spot, and edge of profile, is usually varied with the resolution. The resulting combinations make up the difference between the selected first image shown on the preview window and the output image (such as printed picture or saved file).
Furthermore, when an original is scanned by a scanner to get an image, an image process such as bit enhanced process and color adjustment process is usually performed on the image to enhance the clarity and to promote the quality before the image is output. Due to the different requirement for the first scan and the second scan, the distinction between the selected image shown on the preview window and the output image becomes obvious, especially when a scanner is designed to perform the image process only for the second scan. The image process described herein is usually performed during the scan or after the scan and is restricted to perform automatically, in other words, non-adjustable by users.
In view of the prior art described above, there are differences that can't be overlooked between the image displayed on the preview window and the output image. In short, what a user sees on the preview window is different from what the user thinks he will get. Thus, it is necessary to modify the conventional scanning method to provide users with a what you see is what you get feature.